


To My Brother

by aokilovesjaehyun



Category: NCT127, We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aokilovesjaehyun/pseuds/aokilovesjaehyun
Summary: What if you found out that your step brother is you ultimate KPOP idol?What will you do?Well, it doesn't sit too well with Gene, because she can't stop her heart from juggling everytime Haechan will utter "I love you NOONA".ORThat moment where you can't stop admiring your idol because he so much more than what he is off cam.
Relationships: Lee Haechan - Relationship, Nctzen Gene
Kudos: 1





	To My Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for my friend GENEVIEVE. 
> 
> Hope she will like it.

“BRO! Stop calling me in the middle of your promotion!” Gene exhaustedly replied over the phone.

“Gene! It was a rare chance for me to talk you and you don’t even appreciate that I made time for you.” Haechan responded sadly.

“I love you BRO! And you know that! I know that upon making this call it will also affect your concentration for the concert. And besides Mom invited me to attend on your Japan tour. I will see you soon OK.” Gene replied in frustration.

“Really!!! Ok! See you on on Saturday then! Bye Gene! I love you !” - Haechan said upon hanging up.

But Gene never planned on joining her step mom in watching his BROTHER’s concert.

He knows how popular NCT127 is, and she doesn’t want to involve herself with fans trying to get close to her to reach to her STEP BROTHER.

Although she is a fan herself, sadly she can’t openly like the group.

She doesn’t even want to use the sister card.

She was in the middle of her sad thoughts when her step mother texted.

**_-Genevieve! This is mama, your brother told me that YOU SHOULD COME on Saturday. Please don’t disappoint him.-_ **

**6 months before all this…..**

_“Gene, I am getting married again. “_

_“Daddy, you know that I love you and I will support your happiness. As long as my step mom will make you happy I will approve of it.” Gene smiled to hisdad._

_“Oh baby thank you so much!” His dad hugged her._

_“We will have a vacation in Korean next month, I will introduce you to her and her son.” - His dad excitedly said._

_She was really for her dad._

_The most awaited meeting._

_“Hi! I my name is Donghyuck!” - Haechan reached for his hands._

_Gene was shocked to see that her bias Haechan was in front of him._

_Her daddy needed to nudge her for her to reciprocate the act._

_Showing a blank face because of her shocked state. Good thing about her, because she is a professional nurse. She knows how to control her emotions and she can seemingly act blank but internally bleeds from excitement._

_“Gene you need to calm yourself. It is ok to know that your step brother is your ultimate bias . No it’s definitely not a play in the movie. And yes this is not an anime.”_

_“Hi! My name is Genevieve, you can call me Gene, or should I say in Korean NOONA?” - Gene replied timidly with a small smile._

_“Oh yes! I will call you Noona! I am so excited I can finally have a sister!” - Haechan was so excited._

_Her dad and his Mom looked lovely dovey together at lunch, leaving both of them in panic._

_Then she felt that Haechan want to tell her something._

_“Do you want to play games with me?” - Haechan whispered._

_“What kind of game?” - She replied surprisingly._

_“PUBG?”- Haechan’s eyes are beaming with excitement._

_“Or if you don’t know how, I can teach you.”_

_“Oh yes I know how, but I just know how to play. I may not be good for you.” - Gene replied. Internally cursing herself because her heart is beating rapidly at the proximity of her and Haechan._

_“Oh that’s nice”._

_After a few games…_

_“Noona! You tricked me! How come you told me that you only know how to play when you are one of the top ranking in your region?” - Haechan can not contain his excitement._

_They have been playing several rounds and Gene never had a kill record. She was an ace._

_“Oh! You only asked if I know how, you didn’t asked if I am good though.” Gene calmly said. Of course with a blank face again. She can’t even look Haechan in the eye. Averting her gaze to their parents who are now happily seated on the couch of their house in Korea._

_Haechan hugged her to her surprise!_

_“I am so happy! I have a hustler for a NOONA, all the NCT hyungs will be envious of me. I will call them and let’s have a battle with them.”_

_“Oh no you won’t!” Gene exclaimed rather too loud._

_A sad expression tainted Haechan’s hazel eyes._

_“I know you, the fact that I am even one of your fans is already overwhelming. So please don’t push it.” She said and walked to her bedroom._

_She is actually blushing and she didn’t want Haechan to see her in that state._

That is actually the reason why she didn’t want to see his brother, she is not confident enough that she can control her heart.

And besides, nothing will prosper between them. Because she is supposed to be the SISTER Haechan wanted.

————————————

Fast forward to Japan.

Gene didn't have the energy to fight over it. She just went with the flow. And before she knew it, she is now sitting in between her dad and step mom watching the NCT 127 Arena tour in Japan. This is the last stop for their Arena tour. 

She is trying to focus her eyes to other members, but Haechan kept on catching her gaze. 

Haechan sang her favorite song NO LONGER, and before she knew it. Haechan is singing with his eyes intently gazing at her's.

She felt the impact of message Haechan was trying to reach her heart. Her heart swells, and after the song. She stood and walk out of the venue. It was too much to take. She can't help but fall more deeply.

The concert ended succesfully, and her dad called her to meet her in the hotel for a dinner with Haechan.

She lets out a deep sighed.

She can not face Haechan, because she knew that what she felt can't be ignored. She really do love Haechan. Not the Haechan that everyone admires. But the cute haechan she knew in the span of a few months.

The sweet brother, the loving and caring haechan who keeps on getting her attention no matter how cold she was.

The sincere care felt from him from his spontaneous calls and text. Asking her if she is OK, did she ate already or has she been sleeping properly.

She can't fall more deeply. This has to stop.

"Why did you leave the concert venue right before it ended." -Haechan draws her attention.

"Oh, sorry I was a bit under the weather. I am just too tired because of hospital work." - she tries to avoid Haechan's eyes.

"Look at me. Then tell me, what did you feel when I sang the song for you?" Haechan cupped both her cheeks.

Gene tries to look at Haechan's eyes. And she saw the longing and love in his eyes. The same eyes that reflects her gaze.

"I love you Gene. I have loved you even before I met you." Haechan whispered.

"What? What do you mean?"- she didn't expect the confession. 

"When my mom told me I am having a sister, I did a little research on you. On your dad, I tried to look into you. I even went to your country for me to check about you. And there I saw how you attentively love your patience. You are so much caring that I can't even take my eyes off you. I have never seen someone so loving yet so cold. You are the best example of a Tsundere character of any anime. But kidding aside, I have never thought you will be so good in PUBG. I swear that was the deciding factor for me that you are my long lost soulmate." 

"What the f---! Because of a game?" 

"Ahahahahahaha! Among all the things that I said, the PUBG is the one that made an impact to you?" 

"Oh. I .. uhurm... get off me..." - Gene pushed haechan, as she can not stop herself from blushing.

"We can't be doing this." - Gene whispered.

"Why? Because we are step brothers and sisters?" Haechan sadly asked.

"Because you are not good for my heart. I might get a real heart attack. Stop teasing, hugging and surprisingly me like that. I am not even ready for the confession." - Gene shyly replied.

"OMG Noona you are so cute! Does that mean you like me too?" - Haechan happily teased her.

"Grrr NO!,, I mean yes... leave me alone."

Haechan hugged his blushing step sister... or should we say... future girlfriend.... 

The end?? I am leaving it to your imaginations.

**Author's Note:**

> I accept requests, but you will need to wait ok. ahahaha I am a bit busy with work and fandom stuff. But yeah I love to have an NCTzen mutual. So follow me on TW @aokiazumi08


End file.
